Ronald Weasley the boy who lived
by Dorothea skinner Bucknell grad
Summary: Harry Potter is not the boy who lived, Ron "Weasley" is. Arrogant, cocky, and more stupid than normal Ron, Evil Harry. Stay tuned for Dumbledore's secret motive.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle were huddled around in Dumbledore's office, watching Professor Trelawney's prophesy with great confusion.

"What in Merlins beard is this!" Dumbledore said shell shocked with his mouth agape.

"Hold on Albus, I thought you said this prophesy involved a Harry Potter, not one of the blood traiting, muggle-loving Weasley's! Voldemort shouted while still scratching his head a little.

"Calm down Tom my boy, I'm a little puzzled myself." Dumbledore huffed, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Now what do I do, you've been saying for a year now that I was to go to Godric's hollow next month or so and Kill a Lily Potter who would sacrifice herself for Harry Potter, thus destroying me completely for 10 years!" Tom barked at Dumbledore.

"Not to worry Tom my boy, although this is a pain in the ass, the plan does not change." Dumbledore said as he looked at Tom's expression which encouraged him to go on.

"Although I respect and am quite close to the Weasely's Mother Molly, you will have to kill her, as she will no doubt sacrifice herself for Ronald." Dumbledore said sadly.

"However there are several problems." Dumbledore began.

"First of all Molly has several kids living with her at home, and she just had another kid last month in Ginerva Weasely." Dumbledore said as he paused.

"That is a little my fault, I told her and Arthur to make a girl Weasley, one that would marry Harry Potter, because you know then plan was to eliminate both James and Lily." Dumbledore said as he addressed Riddle's confused face with a full teeth grin.

"Why were you trying to have Harry marry a Weasley girl?" Tom questioned skeptically.

"You know she's a Weasley so she was born with red hair, just Like Lily Potter, meaning we will have another version of Lily and James!" Dumbledore chuckled, ignoring Tom's vomit expression.

"You're a sick bastard!" Tom hissed at Dumbledore.

"Accepted." Dumbledore said simply with a shrug.

"Any way back to the problems Molly has besides Ronald 6 other children living with her."

"So?" Tom said bored.

"You see Tom the original plan after you murdered the Potters I was going to move Harry to his Muggle relatives, I was going to tell everyone who dared question me, that living with his muggle relatives is the safest place for him because of the so-called "wards". Dumbledore said as they shared a hearty chuckle at this.

"How ever I have no idea where to move Ronald and his other siblings after you murder his parents." Dumbledore said as he looked down sadly.

"I don't have to kill his dad do I?" Tom suggested but quickly backed down as he saw Dumbledore's murderous expression on his centuries old face.

"Well you can take them all to the wizard orphanage." Tom said as Dumbledore perked up.

"You're genius Tom, that's it, that is what I will do I tell you what!" Dumbledore said excitedly.

"Well is the session adjourned now!" Tom said now annoyed.

"Yes Tom I still have to talk to a few people, so you can kill the Weasley parents and obliterate yourself in about a month from now." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Later Albus I'm going to create a couple more horcruxes." Tom said cheerfully.

"Ah ha, Smart man you are!" Dumbledore chuckled giving Tom a friendly pat on the back as he appeared away.

34 days 12 hours 18 minutes later:

It was October 31st and Tom Riddle had arrived at the Burrow to take out the Weasley parents and himself. Tom was not nervous as he had Dumbledore assisting him under an invisibility charm in case something went terribly wrong.

"Alright Tom

"I'm ready Albus." Tom said calmly as he blasted the homes front door off.

Tom was delighted to already see the Weasely father Arthur there responding to the chaos.

What in the hell is going on h.." Weasley was saying before he was hit with 2 flashes of green light, from Dumbledores, and Tom's wand.

"Good thing he's gone already." Tom whispered as Arthur collapsed in a pile at the end of the stair case.

"Tom I'm going to stun all the older children while you go upstairs that is where Ronald is in his crib." Dumbledore ordered as Tom nodded and went upstairs.

As Dumbledore was stunning the children, who were already sleeping, he saw Molly Weasely holding her dead husband, crying bloody murder.

Dumbledore had to get Molly upstairs, so his lying instinct kicked in.

"Molly Molly, I'm responding to uh.. Arthur's uh.. distress signal!" Dumbledore said scratching his head uncomfortable about how bad his lie sounded.

"He's dead Albus, my Arthur is dead!" Molly cried.

"Oh no I am so sorry!" Dumbledore said as he tried to sound shocked and sincere.

"Molly I am afraid who ever did this is trying to kill Ronald upstairs." Dumbledore said rather aggressively basically directing Molly upstairs himself.

"Not my Ronald too!", Molly screamed racing up the stairs to Ronald's crib, as Dumbledore snickered at Molly's jack assary.

"Kind woman, but I would never trust her in anything besides cooking." Dumbledore thought to himself.

Tom Riddle was waiting outside of Ronald's room, waiting for the mother to come, so he could get this mission taken care of, after a while of waiting, he finally heard the screaming Weasley mother coming in to the room."

Tom hid in a nearby storage closet by the room as she entered.

"Ronald, you ok baby, mama's here!" Molly cried awakening Ronald and he began wailing.

Tom closed the door so he could either kick it down with his foot or blast it down with his wand, for a dramatic and terrifying entrance. As he was deciding which to do he was grabbed by Dumbledore.

"Tom let's do a fake battle, one where it would appear where you won, to make it look like I tried to stop you." Dumbledore suggested.

"What's it matter she is going to be dead anyway, you know what let's do it." Tom said boredly as the two began a cringful fake battle. Both began exploding objects, dishes, and furniture to imitate a real battle's destruction. Tom put his wand away and said Avada Kedavra, Dumbledore pretended to get hit and fell over trying to make as much noise as possible while doing it.

Alas after the painfully stupid fake battle Tom Riddle kicked down the door into Ronald's room.

"Step aside woman I'm here to kill the boy!" Tom hissed.

"NO LEAVE MY RONNIKINS ALONE!" Molly screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I said step aside woman!" Tom once agin said with more annoyance than conviction.

"NO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TRY TO KILL HARRY POTTER NOT MY RONALD!" Molly screamed this even louder.

Tom than raised his wand and killed Molly Weasley. He then approached Ron and raised his wand again, he closed his eyes and readied himself for what was to come after this.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom screamed as expected the curse bounced back Turning Tom Riddle into a pile of nothing.

Dumbledore who was still playing dead on the floor, heard Voldemort destroy himself, so he went to inspect Ron Weasley the boy who lived.

"Alright let's see the scar!' Dumbledore said as he examined Ronald's forehead.

"Oh Dear me!" Dumbledore said as he examined Ronald's forehead.

Dumbledore was expecting a lightning bolt scar, instead Ronald had a testicle shaped scar on his temple.

"Oh Ronald is going to have a rough life." Dumbledore noted sadly.


	2. A new life

**Chapter two**

Dumbledore had just dropped off the seven Weasely kids at the orphanage and apparated to his office, still somewhat sad about what went down with Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore got to his office and immediately began doing his headmaster duties, until there was a disturbance of someone at the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Dumbledore was a little shocked and sad when Lily Potter entered.

"Ah Lily what can I do for you this evening." Dumbledore said as he offered Lily a lemon drop in which she refused.

"Albus is it true did Molly and Arthur both die this last evening!" Lily said as tears streamed down her face.

"I am afraid so Lily my dear, Molly died as she sacrificed herself for her baby son Ronald." Dumbledore said sincerely.

"Oh my!" Lily gasped, as her hand on her mouth.

"Ronald lived, but he paid a price, as he has the most hideous, and inappropriate scar on his forehead." Dumbledore sighed as he told Lily the details of the scar on Ron's head.

"What he has a scar of man parts on his head!" Lily screeched as Dumbledore acknowledged sincerely.

"What happened to Molly's kids Albus, I mean she had seven!" Lily panicked as she frantically paced the Dumbledores office.

"Calm down Lilly, I have placed the all the Weasley's in a magical orphanage.

"Albus you can't do that, what about their relatives!" Lily hollered in outrage.

"Yes Lily I already contacted all the relatives, and all their responses were the same in that seven kids is far to many for them to raise.

"Seven is not too many for me, me and James have the space and the patience, Albus I demand you let me raise them all!" Lily screamed making Dumbledore a little uncomfortable.

"If you and James don't have an issue, and you obviously have plenty of room with your large manor, I don't see why why not." Dumbledore said with a shrug and a long sigh.

"Very well me and James will go there now and get them now and bring them back home with us!" Lily snapped.

"As you wish Lily." Dumbledore said as he put an arm around Lily and escorted her out his office.

 **7 Months later:**

Lily and James were happy with **most** of their new kids, except for Ron and Ginny (the 2 babies.) They were no angels like their biological baby son Harry was. Ron and Ginny really pushed the two Potters to the edge with their disrespect and foul mouths. Ron on top of that was proudly exclaiming his scar and talking how he famous he is.

"Where did those two get a foul mouth, and why is Ron such a cocky bastard." Lily would constantly cry as her husband James would console her.

"I know where we can take those two monsters, a place where they will beat respect into him!" James chuckled darkly.

"Where?" Lily eagerly asked.

"Your sister Petunia." James said as Lily got a evil smile.

"James your a genius." Lily giggled as the two got busy with each other.

The next day Lily flooed to Dumbledore's office, and told him about how bad Ron and Ginny behaved.

"I will be giving them to my sister to raise." Lily said as Dumbledore gave a warm smile.

"Lily that is a fantastic idea, there Ron will learn respect and humility." Dumbledore said pleasantly with a mad twinkle in his eye.

With that Lily bid Dumbledore a good day and left to carry out the plan.

That very night lily put a sleeping charm on both Ron and Ginny Weasely and left them bundled in blankets at her sister Petunia Dursley's door.

 **9 years later**

"Nice one big D!" Ron Dursley exclaimed as he clapped his best friend and brother on the back as Dudley gave a scrawny five year old a wedgie.

"Your turn Ron." Dudley cackled as Ron cracked his knuckles.

"Hey four eyes." Ron taunted as he got the attention of another little kid. Ron grabbed the kid by his hair, and snapped his glasses.

"I'm telling my mommy!" the kid cried as Ron gave the kid a brutal and painful wedgie.

"Bitch you aint telling shit" Ron yelled as they both pounded him with punches and the most brutal wedgie they had ever administered.

"This our turf runt now get lost and if you tell we'll beat up your mom and dad!" Dudley threatened as the two gave each other a high five as the kid ran for his life crying his eyes out.

 **1 hour later**

As the two boys went home they were greeted by their father Vernon whom was reading a paper and Petunia who was brushing her beloved daughter Ginny's hair. "Let me get my growing boys something to eat" Petunia gushed adoringly. Just then the sound of the mail slot opening interrupted the scene. Ron whom had ordered a new skateboard, went to go get it.

"MOMA DADA that stupid crack pot letter from that freaky jackass school, and it's signed by that bloody idiot Dumbledork!" Ron cried as Vernon consuled his son Ronald.

"Oh daddy I don't want to got to that freak school." Ron cried into Vernon's chest as Vernon's hug tightened.

"There there son." Vernon cooed as he brushed a strand of hair from Ron forehead exposing a little of Ron's Testicle shaped scar.

"You'll stop them won't you, you won't let them take me will you!" Ron sniffed.

"Not to worry my son, you are going to Smeltings like your brother Dudley!" Vernon beamed as Ron lightened up.

Meanwhile Petunia was comforting her daughter Ginny and son Dudley.

"Oh mama my Ron can't leave." Ginny cried into Petunia's arm. While on her other arm Dudley was just weeping miserably.

"Don't worry kids Vernon will make sure that wizarding freak doesn't get close to here." Petunia pointed out.

"That's right!" Vernon said warmly lifting everyone's spirits. he family then went to get some ice cream and visit the local theme park.

 **Later that day** **at Potter Manor**

"You see it is important for young Ronald to meet his siblings so please tae him along with you to Diagon Alley" said Dumbledore urgently as Lily gave him a skeptical look

"All right and you say he has changed since he was here?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore quickly nodded, "Yes he is quite a talented and humble boy he just needs some help getting situated in our world." said Dumbledore as he quickly left to avoid any more damn questions.

"Every fuckung time I tell her anything its like a damn iterragation" he mumbled to himself as he sent a very important letter with a feeling that step one of an important process was complete


End file.
